It's a mon kinda world, Mon
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: What happens when T.K. of Digimon in his stupid attempt to contact the dead accidently switches place with Drew? Well read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Alright I was reading a GaryxAsh love story when this came to me... yes I know this story has nothign to do with Gary and Ash being together but let's continue.

11111111111111

It's a mon kinda world, Mon

Chapter 1

11111111111111

Kari stared at the chalk circle that was drawn on the floor. "I don't know about this T.K." She said a little worried. The blonde male just shrugged and began chanting some mumbo jumbo. The other digi-destined glanced at T.K. and Matt started snickering at how stupid his brother was being,

"It's not gonna work you know." Patamon said flying over to land on T.K.'s head. Af ew moments later the Digidestined of hope looked around and sighed when he realized he was still in Ken's kitchen. "Err We'll just have to try again." He said glaring at the floor and beggining his chanting again. T.k. , as it was, was trying to contact Ken's dead brother.

Ken sighed. " Hey come one let's just go to the digital world and do something or something." He said staring at T.K. The blonde shook his head. About five minutes later he decided to stop. He went to step out side of the circle when a blinding light hit him. He could hear the other's gasping in surprise. T.K. looked around but all he could see was light. He groaned and closed his eyes.

22222222222222222222222

Drew stared at the field. Roselia looked around waiting for Ash's Swellow to appear. He called out to Roselia when he saw the bird flying towards her and the rose pokemon jumnped out of the way but not before Ash called out for Swellow to hit him with a metronome. (1) Drew cried out as the metronome came straight for him. The blinding light, which Drew took to be a hyper beam surrounded him and Roselia ,whom had jumped in the way to keep Drew from being hit. The green haired boy closed his eyes against the light.

He opened them slowly when he heard gasps of surprises. He looked around him. Roselia stood next to him in a bit of a daze. Drew's eyes stopped on a pretty young girl with brown hair. "Um?" Was all he could say.

"Oh wow!" said a girl and he felt someone clutch onto his arm. He looked over and came face to face with a purple hair girl whom was a bit taller then him. "Wow. Who knew T.K. could summon hotties!" Drew gently detatched himself from her and flipped his hair. "Where am I?" He asked his tone as snobbish as could be. A girl with stars in her pink hair came up to him. " Well I'm Mimi and your in Japan." She said staring down at him. After the other's introduced themselves Drew noticed the "Pokemon" sitting on the floor. He brought out his pokedex (2) and checked for them. The red device made a soft buzzing noise. He glared at it." Stupid thing must be broke" He stated to no one in praticular and placed it back in his pocket. "So um.." He glanced around the group. " Jou was it?" He asked and the blue haired man nodded. " What kind of pokemon are these?"

Jou gave him a blank look. " These are digimon. " He said pointing to a seal-like creature on the ground next to him. Drew looked at them. "Digimon?" He echoed stupidly. "Yes Digimon" Said the red haired boy.

Drew sighed ."Izzy?" He asked uncertaintly but his smirk returned when the guy nodded. "Tell me about Digimon and is Japan in the hoenn region?" He added.

Izzy gave him a blank stare then began to tell the green haired boy all about digimon.

11111111111111111111111111

T.K. opened his eyes. He looked around for Ken's kitchen (sweet could be a tv show. Ken's Kitchen) then gasped in horror. "I blew up Ken's kitchen!!!" A brown haired girl a few pacves away walked over to him.

"Um Ken's kitchen? No nobody has a kitchen around here and um do you know.." She stopped and T.K. notice her glance behind him " where Drew went?" T.K. gave her a puzzled glance.

"Who is Drew?" He asked and then noticed the brown creature curled in the girl's arms. "Sweet what's your digimon's name?" He questioned her.

"Digimon?" She glanced at her pokemon. " Um this is a POKEmon and she's an eevee." He felt patomon fly off his head and hover next to the girl's arms. "Heya I'm patomon."

The girl screamed and fell to the ground. At about this time he notcied three boys had walked up to them. The shortest boy kneeled down and T.K. could see a strong family resemblance. "May? Are you alright?" He asked and helped the girl to her feet.

"Yes Max. I'm fine I jsut didn't expect it to talk." The girl said her face bright red.

"Patomon is a he not an it" T.K. said breaking into the conversation. "What's a pokemon and where am I?" He asked.

"Well I'm Brock and this is Ash." The tallest and probably oldest man said pointing to a shorter black haired guy. This guy had a mouse sitting on his shoulder and the creature said "pika pi" T.K. nodded and waved to them. Then he leaned against a rock and listened to Brock's explanation of pokemon and the Hoenn region.

2222222222222222

Done

1. True Swellow does not know metronome but I couldn't think pf anything else.

2. Drew is a co-ordinator so I'm sure he doesn't own a pokedex but still.

So please read and review.

Chazz-It-Up


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it took soo long to update. I actually haven't updated any of my stories since.. October I think. Anyways thankyou DaydreamerMagby for pushing me off my lazy butt to get this update on the site.

disclaimer : Don't own Digimon or Pokemon.. obviousley

Chapter 2

1111111111

"So that's a digimon and that's how we" The red-head poiunted to each individual in the room. "Became the digidestined." Yolee turned away from him. "Enough about us Drew I want to know about you." The green haired male looked around then began to tell them a little about pokemon and his contests. Of course he left out Ash and his friends. Drew really didn't think about them at all afterwards Drew sighed. He sank next to Kari on the couch and closed his eyes as he listened to Cody and Izzy rant on about something.

--------------------------------------------

T.k. looked at May and couldn't help but notice she was much cuter then Kari. It had been quite some time since the blinding light episode and now the five of them were seated comftorably in a pokecenter eating noodles and sipping juice. He had asked a little about Drew but all he could gather was that he was a snobby, green-haired, punk. T.k continued to watch May until she finally looked up. "So um.. T.k. Firstly what's T.k stand for and secondly what exactly is a digimon and how come they can talk but pokemon can't?"

Max shook his head. "Some pokemon can talk May. I mean look at Team Rocket's meowth right?"

T.k ,ignoring Max, flashed a smile at May ."Well Ms. May T.k. stands for Takeru and a digimon is a creature from the computer. It's got it's own seperate world called the digital world. As for why they can talk I have no idea. Oh and who's Team Rocket?"

As if on cue there was a cry for help and the whole gang sprang up. They rushed outdoors just in time to see a meowth balloon flying away. "We can't reach that!" Ash exclaimed

"But they stole my oddish" a little girl cried. May looked very upset but T.K was smiling. _Great not I can show May just how cool it is to have a digimon_. He made patomon turn into angemon and the angel digimon quickly flew up and saved the oddish.

"Team Rockets Blasting Off Again!!" came a cry from above. T.k. turned to May but the brown haired girl was making sure the oddish was ok. Finally they turned to him. "That was amazing!" Ash said walking over to him.

"Uh thanks" He said and looked at May. The girl just smiled and turned to go back inside. T.k started to follow but was stopped by the kid. "Thanks mister for savin me oddish." she said. T.k nodded.

Ash, Brock, Max, and T.k walked back inside but May wasn't there.

--------------------

11111

Drew's eyes opened and he glanced around him. Izzy was jumping up and down. "Drew! Good your awake. We think your world is just like the digital world. You see when T.k. disapeared I had just turned on the computer. I believe that he was transfered to your world while you were transfered here, to the real world."

Greenish-blue eyes narrowed. "You don't think my world is real?" He asked angrily. Before anyone could reply Drew had already walked outside. He wandered down a street, happy when he came to a park. Crawling up into a tree, he screamed at the sky angrily. Why did May always have to get him in trouble. "Ya that's right this is all her fault. The only reason I was fighting Ash was to win her over." He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around. "What do you want?" He asked angrily thinking Davis had followed him here.

" I'm sorry I just thought you shouldn't get lost plus um.. Roselia? was looking for you." The voice belonged to the brown haired Kari and Drew apologized. After Kari climbed the tree and Roselia was back in her pokeball the two teens talked for a little while. "We should get back, Drew" Kari said and lowered her gaze a little.

"Ya I guess." Drew said and jumped to the ground. He stood up waiting for Kari to join him. "What's wrong?" He asked looking up at her.

"It's um really high." She said blushing.

Drew sighed and held out his arms. "Don't worry I'll catch you."

Kari smiled. "Promise?"

Drew nodded and was a little surprised when she did infact actually jump into them. He held her bridal style and looked into her eyes. _She kinda reminds me of May_. He thought to himself and before he knew it his lips were against hers.

111111111

Tada hope you like please review and I'm sorry for any spelling errors.

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
